


321

by CiaraFox



Series: Sums of Their Parts (123) [2]
Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Slut Three, Blackmail, Blushing, Embarrassed Three, Embarrassment, F/M, Loud Sex, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Moaning, Not Ashamed but Probably Should Be, Orgasms, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, They’re Gonna Keep Fucking, Three REALLY Likes Being Fucked, giving in, literally nothing but smut, lots of moaning, prostate pounding, scowling, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraFox/pseuds/CiaraFox
Summary: After Two’s plan to put Three in his place went off without a hitch, Two and One have been greatly enjoying holding it over him whenever he decides to be cocky. However, he is starting to shrug it off, meaning Two has to step up the game…Meanwhile, One is having his own, private issue, and can’t stop thinking about the sex with Three. But it isn’t just him…
Relationships: One | Derrick Moss/Three | Marcus Boone, Three | Marcus Boone/Two | Portia Lin
Series: Sums of Their Parts (123) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702780
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	321

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly one of my dirtiest scenes ever coming up ^^; but also, I think, one of my best ever (if I do say so myself) xD Not remotely ashamed ;) Hope you enjoy it too ;D  
> [Also btw I’m totally not procrastinating my dissertation and myriad of other uni work to write smut… carry on]

In the aftermath of their highly rewarding threesome, Two and One were having a great time. They now had the perfect means of control over Three. If he was ever annoying either of them, or even if they just felt like taunting him, all they had to do was bring up the time that One had fucked him ruthlessly up the butt – and he’d completely lost all control and turned into a giant anal slut. And he’d scowl and shut right up, practically blushing. It was amazing.

In fact, there’d been a great occasion the previous day at lunch. Three had been going on about how great he was at getting the upper hand in sparring matches, because he’d managed to beat Six once.

Two had suddenly chimed in with, “You weren’t so great at getting on top of One the other day…”

Three had stared at her for a long few moments that time, and then sunk into his usual scowl, muttering, “Fuckin’ pervy creeps…”

Two and One grinned gleefully at each other.

There was a downside for One, though. Constantly being reminded of that night… How Three had felt inside, how he’d twitched and moaned and practically told One to cum inside him… And then how he’d moved himself back onto One’s cock and forward into Two until he’d cum himself… Well, safe to say One was having a hard time managing his desires. He wanted so badly to ask Three seriously if they could do it again. But he couldn’t admit that he had actually liked it that much. He was meant to like it because of the concept of humiliating Three – not for the thing itself. He wasn’t supposed to be humiliating himself here.

Unfortunately, Three was now starting to find a different way of dealing with the embarrassment. Instead of scowling and calling them names, he was starting to hold back his angry mortification, and instead just grin and joke through it. It wasn’t anywhere near as fun, and went very much against the whole objective of trying to embarrass the asshole out of his cockiness.

Two was certainly not very happy about it. She and Three were still sleeping together – and one of the sole provisos of that had been that she had a way of keeping Three’s annoying arrogance in check. If she was losing that… Well, it was not looking good for him. She decided she was going to have to up the ante.

So that night, she invited him round for their usual romp before bed. He smiled at her when she opened the door.

“Hey,” he said, coming in.

She closed the door behind him.

“Hey.”

Without much more than a smirk, he started undoing his trousers.

“Eager?” Two asked, wandering slowly over.

“Always,” said Three, with a grin.

Two stopped a few feet from him and cocked her head, folding her arms across her chest.

“And… just to be sure… it is _me_ you’ll be thinking about, right?” she asked slyly.

Three looked at her, frowning. “Of course…? Who else would I be thinking about?”

“Oh, I don’t know…” She wandered closer, avoiding his face until the last second. “One, maybe?”

Looking indignant, Three opened his mouth – then, remembering his new tactic, he stopped himself. He smiled wryly instead.

“I only think about One if I want to piss myself off,” he said mildly.

His words were confident, but there was something behind them… a little twitch in his easy smile that told Two there was something there to work with. She smiled elegantly.

“Really…” She was in front of him now, and she started running her hand across his chest as she smirked up at him. “You seemed the opposite of pissed off the other day. When he was here with us… shoving his –”

“That,” Three said quickly and loudly, “was just extreme horniness and temporary insanity.”

Two chuckled. “Right. So One made you really horny, huh…”

Three waggled a finger at her. “I know what you’re trying to do and it’s not gonna work. I’m over it.”

Two raised an eyebrow, but nodded slowly. “Alright… alright.”

“So if you don’t mind,” said Three, “I’m gonna keep taking my clothes off.”

With a cheeky look at her, he resumed undoing his trousers. Two smirked.

“Fine.”

She started taking hers off, too, and soon they were in bed, Three lying on top of Two.

“Still think I’m thinking about One?” Three asked, smirking down at her as his cock rubbed between her legs.

“Well… maybe if I do this…”

With a mischievous smirk, she reached her hands around to his backside, pulling his cheeks apart… Three gaped, dumbfounded, as her finger found his hole.

“What’re you…”

Two just kept smirking, and started rubbing his hole, keeping his cheeks apart with her left hand. After fingering around the outside for a while, she started to push in. Three was breathing hard, his mouth moving helplessly.

“Now what’re you thinking about?” Two asked cheekily.

“Two – what the –”

She wiggled her finger inside as much as possible without lube. Three bit his lip. After a moment, he finally managed to focus on her.

“You’re such an evil motherf–” he panted, cutting off with a gasp as she pushed in harder.

Two chuckled.

“Well, if you’re not going to let us embarrass you the easy way, you’ve gotta take what you get,” she said.

“Fuckin’… sick… sadists…”

Three continued to grumble, until Two managed to get her finger in another inch at once, making him jump and groan.

“This is the new price,” Two said, smiling, “if you want our arrangement to continue.”

Three scowled at her. But clearly he did want it to, because he didn’t get up and leave. So Two continued fingering his arse as they went on to have sex. Before they got too into it, she leaned over to grab the lube out of the drawer, and Three glared and swore at her, but didn’t stop her as she resumed the fingering with newly slicked digits that slipped right up inside him, making him gasp and groan and bite his lip. And she knew, despite his determinedly mutinous face, that he was actually loving it. And that there was a good chance he actually did think about One fucking him quite a lot, given how much he’d enjoyed it. And, crucially, that she had something new to embarrass him with. She couldn’t stop grinning.

The next day at breakfast, Two wasted no time in putting her new weapon into action.

As Three was about to sit down, she said, “Careful. You might be a little tender after last night.”

Three glared at her, and deliberately thumped down really hard into the chair (One was sure he spotted him wiggle slightly to adjust himself). One swung round to look at Two.

“What happened last night?” he asked eagerly.

Three glowered at Two, but she just smiled and turned to One.

“I just gave him a little reminder of the other day,” she said casually.

One couldn’t be exactly sure what she meant… but it could only be something involving Three’s backside, and that idea made him grin broadly. It also made him want to revisit it himself even more… but that was a different story.

“Oh? How did he find that?”

“He definitely wasn’t complaining,” Two told him.

One kept grinning. “Well,” he said, turning to Three, “Sounds like you could do with another go. I’m definitely up for that.”

Three just scowled at him. “You wish.”

One shrugged, though inside his hopes sunk. _I really do_ …

“Give me a shout if you ever change your mind.”

After that, the arrangement was that Two would only sleep with Three if he’d let her finger his arse at the same time. He was always reluctant, and scowling throughout, but Two knew it was a forced reluctance – and that really, if it weren’t for his pride, he would be happy to let her finger him, even if he didn’t get anything for it.

She did start to see his pride faltering, though, the same way it had when One was fucking him. The scowl started to drop off, and then he wouldn’t even swear at her and call her names when her hands went straight to his backside. He was almost at the point where he would let his face show how much he enjoyed it. She was loving every second.

As soon as Three got back to his room, he jabbed the door-close button hard (as close as he could get to slamming his door) and threw himself onto his bed.

He didn’t know what the hell was wrong with him. Why was he letting this happen? He should’ve left the moment Two started touching his arse and not come back. He should’ve stopped it any of the times since. But he didn’t. He just kept going back, and letting her finger him while they fucked. And at this point he couldn’t even force himself to be a bitch about it to prove he didn’t like it.

Because he did. He liked it. And he was starting to like that more than he liked the actual sex with Two.

What the fuck was wrong with him?!

Why did it feel so good?

And why oh why could he not stop thinking about One fucking his arse?

Because Two’s fingering felt good – great. But it just wasn’t the same. It wasn’t enough. He kept going back because he needed the satisfaction, but it never came. He needed something bigger… rougher… Something that would really open him up and reach the deepest parts of him… And, unfortunately, his arse already knew exactly what that was.

One was lying in bed, trying not to think about Three… when there was a beep from his door. He got up and opened it, and when he saw the very same Three standing beyond, he stared.

“Three.”

Three scowled and barged in, bumping against One’s shoulder. One closed the door and turned, confused.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

Three jabbed a finger at him, glaring.

“Don’t talk,” he said. “Just get over here and take your pants off.”

One felt a pang in his abdomen. “Uhhh…”

Three pointed at the floor in front of him. Still baffled, One came over.

“Three, what –”

“Hey!” said Three sternly.

Three glared at him until he nervously started unbuttoning his trousers.

When One kept looking at him, Three relented slightly and explained, “You said to give you a shout if I changed my mind, didn’t you? Well… I’m shouting.”

When he realised what he meant, One grinned in disbelief.

“Really?”

He only realised after that maybe he should look slightly more reluctant.

Still glowering, Three said, “Yes. And if you tell anyone, I will kill you.”

One held his hands up. “Hey. I’ll take that deal.”

“Good.”

He _really_ should be being more reluctant here. Make Three work for it, rather than just handing it to him on a plate. But he just couldn’t make himself. He wanted Three, too. Badly.

Clearly impatient, Three took over where One had left off on his trousers. One grinned, watching him.

“So you’ve been thinking about it too, huh?” he asked.

“Hey,” Three snapped. “I said no talking.”

“That’s no fun,” One complained.

Three looked up at him, and after a moment his lips twitched ever so slightly.

“Fine… You can talk during,” he said. “But not before, and not ever again after.”

Smirking, One nodded. “Fine.”

His insides were hot with lust, his skin tingling, and he could feel himself already most of the way hard. He couldn’t believe this was happening but he was not going to object.

Three got One’s trousers undone and shoved them down his legs. Then he moved onto his own, leaving One to take his trousers the rest of the way off.

“What about –” Three looked up and glared at him. “It’s important!”

“What?”

“What about lube?”

Without a word, Three reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle – the same one, One realised, that Two had given them last time.

“I took it from Two’s room,” he said.

One laughed. “Right. I guess she’s unlikely to miss it by herself…”

After he’d got his own trousers off, Three looked at One and then pulled his boxers down, too. One had just been standing there, not sure if they were doing that yet – but at Three’s demonstration, he smirked and pulled his down as well. Both too curious to resist, they looked down. They were both hard and leaking. One smirked up at Three, who rolled his eyes and pushed him towards the bed.

They climbed on together. Three handed One the lube, and then lay down on his front. One felt a little tingle go through him as he looked at the bottle in his hand. Three could’ve lubed himself up this time; no one was making him give that job to One. But he had. Which meant he must want One’s fingers up his butt.

Smirking in self-satisfaction, One moved himself in between Three’s legs. After a moment’s thought, he reached over and grabbed one of the pillows.

“Lift your hips,” he told Three.

Three did, and One stuffed the pillow under them, raising his hips to a much better height.

Then One flipped open the lid of the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. When he touched the hole, Three exhaled softly. One smiled as he started rubbing around it and then pushing inside. His finger went in with very little resistance.

“So Two’s been ‘recapping’ with you a lot then,” he said quietly.

“Oi,” Three said muffledly into the bedclothes. “Watch it. Or I’ll ban talking during, too.”

One tried not to snicker. “Just saying. My fingers are going in _pretty_ easily.”

He could feel Three’s scowl.

Smirking, he focused on the fingering for a little while. In that relatively short amount of time, he now had three fingers inside and sliding back and forth. Three’s breathing was a bit heavier, and every so often he’d try and muffle a small moan. One pushed his fingers forward firmly and smiled at the noise he received.

“How’d you know I’d want this?” One asked, suddenly curious.

“Well, why wouldn’t you?” Three responded haughtily.

One snorted. “No, I mean… The way you just stormed in and… assumed I’d be into it…” He shrugged. “How’d you know I wouldn’t tell you to go to hell?”

“You said so…” Three said, with an air of implying One was being thick. “Multiple times.”

“In a way clearly meant as a joke,” One finished pointedly.

He heard Three sigh softly, but luckily it was more amused exasperation than annoyance.

“I could just see it,” Three said. “The way you kept looking at me ever since. I knew you wanted more too. And I was right, wasn’t I?”

One couldn’t argue with that. Not with the evidence.

“Yeah,” he admitted. “When I joked about doing it again I hoped you’d take it as a challenge.”

“Well, challenge accepted. Now get on with lubing my ass.”

One smirked. It was nearly done, though. He was already thrusting three fingers back and forth inside Three, so he took the liberty of just speeding them up. Three moaned softly as he started virtually fucking him with his fingers. His muscles were clenching around One’s digits, but not enough to stop him from moving; neither of them wanted that one bit.

One added a little bit more lube, just to make it even easier to slip his fingers in. Three moaned, tipping his hips up more to open his hole wider for One.

“Fuck…” he groaned quietly. “How does it feel so different when you do it?”

One raised his eyebrows. “It does?”

“Yeah,” Three said.

“Better?”

Reluctantly, Three nodded.

One smirked smugly. “Fingers are bigger, maybe,” he suggested.

Three swallowed. “Yeah… Fuck – can you…”

One smiled. “You want something even bigger?”

Three nodded.

Grinning, One said, “No problem here.”

He slid his fingers out and rubbed the remaining lube on his cock, then added another squirt from the bottle. Then he shuffled further between Three’s legs, until his cock was rubbing between his cheeks. Three let out a shuddering breath.

One leant over him, leaning on one arm, holding his cock with the other. He rubbed it against Three’s hole, teasing him a little bit until he whined impatiently. With a chuckle, he started to push in.

“Ohhh fuck…”

Smiling, One kept going. He went in a lot easier than last time; Three’s hole was much more eager, open and wet, yet still deliciously tight. One bit a groan into his lip as he slipped in the last inch, filling Three’s space entirely. Three groaned happily. After enjoying that for a few moments, One pulled out and then pushed right back in.

“ _Fuck_ yes…” Three groaned.

Biting his lip, One kept going, quickly picking up speed. God, he had missed this. Three felt so damn good. He gripped the sheets either side of him, hips moving quickly back and forth as he plunged over and over into his channel. The pillow under Three’s hips kept them up at the perfect angle, but he spread his legs apart a bit more to help open up his passage.

“Fuck… this is good,” One groaned.

“So fucking good,” Three agreed.

He soon started rocking his hips back into One, forcing him even deeper. One adjusted his position slightly, bringing his arms closer to Three’s hips and straightening up, his legs moving round under Three’s thighs, allowing him to move his hips faster and deeper. Three was holding his arse up higher now, too, to stay on One’s level. His hole twitched and spasmed around One’s cock.

“I told you – day after tomorrow,” One said, breathless yet bold. “Should’ve listened.”

Three gave a muffled laugh. “Alright, Mr. Cocky Pants. Just – fuck me.”

One did, pounding in deeper and harder until they were both moaning uncontrollably. One couldn’t get over how fucking incredible Three’s arse felt. And Three clearly felt the same about One fucking it.

“God, _yes_ …” Three groaned desperately, hips still rocking back to meet One’s thrusts. “Keep going…”

One moved as fast as he could, filling Three up over and over. His cock was leaking endless amounts of pre-cum into Three but that just made him even slicker and wetter, which made One dribble even more…

“Oh my god,” he whimpered. He wasn’t sure he could take how utterly incredible this was. And Three was making some truly amazing noises beneath him. He’d stopped muffling them in the bed which was great – One wanted to hear them properly, every single one.

One shifted position slightly again, lifting himself up on his arms more so that he could plunge even deeper. Three let out an absolutely beautiful whimper-moan as he stabbed into something very sensitive deep inside.

“ _Fuck!”_ he practically squeaked. “Do that again,” he begged.

Feeling a pang of lust at the desperation in his voice, One did. He shoved back into Three and right into that spot and Three yelped.

“Oh my god!”

One kept going, stabbing over and over into his prostate until Three was an insensible whimpering mess of pleasure underneath him. God, this was so, _so_ hot… Seeing the usually brash, assertive tough-guy that was Three lying totally destroyed underneath him, literally begging for it… That alone should have been enough to made him cum in an instant.

As it was, he was coming very, very close. Three’s delicious noises in particular were helping him along massively. He kept driving his cock into that sweet place and Three cried out every time he did, imploring him to keep at it.

“ _Fuck! Oh my god! One – don’t stop!”_

One had no intention of stopping.

Unfortunately, he was _so_ close now. Part of him kind of didn’t want to finish – wanted to just keep fucking Three into oblivion for the rest of time. But the only way that would be possible now was for him to stop altogether for a bit, and he didn’t think he could stand that. And Three would probably murder him as well.

So he kept going as long as he could, pounding Three’s prostate until he had absolutely no control over his voice anymore – his cries and moans and whimpers spilling out of him with no permission from his brain.

One’s cock was throbbing, alight with pleasure – it wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Fuck – Three, I’m gonna…”

“Yesss… do it.”

One gave him his last effort – a few more violent stabs deep inside him that made Three yell his loudest yet. And then One was there.

“Oh _fuck_ –”

The pleasure exploded inside and One’s brain finally broke – much like Three he now had no control over any of the noises that left him, as his whole body was flooded with absolutely unbelievable levels of pleasure. He couldn’t see; he could barely hear Three’s noises and all he could feel were the astonishing sensations cascading through his nervous system. Three’s hole was spasming wildly around his cock and every spasm gave him even more pleasure and made him cry out. He felt like he could melt into a giant puddle of ecstasy.

But he couldn’t, not yet. As the orgasm started to fade, he focused back on Three, who was whimpering beneath him – desperate for more. One had frozen inside him as he came and Three was barely surviving the loss. One quickly started moving again, with the last of his strength, and Three moaned in relief. One gave him some deep, hard, final pounds into that spot and Three’s answering cries still managed to make his faltering cock jump.

Before he ran out of steam altogether, Three lifted his hips more and stuffed a hand under himself. He had barely touched himself before he came – giving his loudest cry yet as that immense unstoppable wave crashed into him as well, flooding his every vein. One kept fucking him with everything he had left, the jabs to his insanely sensitive prostate along with his orgasm making Three completely lose whatever sanity he had left. His cries turned to moans, then whimpers, and he stuck there, softly whimpering beneath One as the pleasure slowly died away, and then as they both enjoyed the aftershocks of the mind-blowing sensations.

Neither of them moved for a long, long time. One eventually softened and slipped out of Three’s wet, gloriously plundered hole, but he stayed on top of Three, having absolutely no energy left to move. And Three didn’t seem to have any complaints.

Eventually, after what had to be at least half an hour, One managed to find enough energy to shift off of Three and collapse down beside him. Three remained laid out on his front, totally broken.

After another twenty minutes, Three finally started to stir. He turned his head to look at One, and his face was bright pink. One had never seen him look like that. He looked utterly mortified, but also like he literally could not give less of a fuck.

“That was fucking incredible,” he said.

One grinned. “I know.”

“I don’t even know what you were hitting,” Three added, “but _oh my god_ …”

One laughed.

They fell into a highly satisfied and pleasure-filled quiet.

“Can we please, please keep doing that?” One begged utterly shamelessly.

“Fuck yes,” Three said without a split second of hesitation. “I wouldn’t let you stop doing that to me if you tried.”

One grinned in disbelief. Three was still bright red all over and One knew there was a giant voice in his head screaming at him to get ahold of himself – to probably beat the crap out of One for turning him into this weak, desperate, cock-hungry maniac. But he was doing an amazing job of totally ignoring it, and One had never been so grateful for anything.

They lay there for probably another half an hour. Then Three started whimpering again. One looked at him.

“Fuck me again,” he said weakly.

One swallowed, his cock already hardening once more from those words alone.

“Okay,” he said.

He was tired, but nothing would stop him from having that all over again if Three wanted it. He was fully hard again within moments. Then he climbed back on top of Three and slipped his aching cock right back inside that deliciously wet, open, willing hole.

“Fuck yesss…” Three hissed. “Hard.”

One obliged, his stomach lurching with need at the beautiful unconcealed lust in Three’s words, and his voice as he said them. He went right back into pounding forcefully into Three’s prostate and the larger man instantly lost all his sanity again as he cried out desperately with the intense pleasure.

“Yessss, oh fuck One… Keep going!”

“Oh my god… You’re so fucking hot when you say stuff like that…”

“Glad you’re enjoying, Pretty Boy – ohh fuuuuck… _Yes!”_

Neither of them took at all long to finish this time, given how sensitive and insanely horny they already were. And this time they were so exhausted and delightfully destroyed afterwards neither of them could move for an hour.

Finally, Three got out, “I wanna go again but think both of us would die.”

One laughed weakly. “Yeah. I can’t even lift my arms.”

“Fuck… I can’t believe how good that is,” Three said, in continued amazement.

“Me neither…”

Three turned to One and managed to move his arm enough to poke him in the chest.

“You,” he said as he poked, “are gonna fuck me like that lots, lots more.”

One’s mouth watered and he nodded eagerly.

“But,” Three went on, “if you try and tell _anyone_ – _especially_ Two – or use it for your stupid trying-to-embarrass-me crap, then I will never let you again. Understand?”

One nodded again. But then, he managed a cocky smirk.

“You sure you could deal with that?” he asked cheekily. When Three frowned at him, he elaborated, “With me never fucking you again.”

Three glared at him. “Hey, I’d find a way. Buy myself a dildo, or a guy at the next space station. There are options!”

One laughed. “Not denying you need to have your ass fucked though…”

“Oh fuck no,” Three said, grinning. He was a bit red again, his whole being in protest against what he was saying. But he absolutely loved it and he wasn’t going to deny it. “Whatever that is in there, it needs pounding a lot more often.”

One swallowed. Three’s words were already turning him on again. Three noticed, and his grin got more smug.

“Sure _you_ could deal with never fucking me again?”

“I never said that,” said One, feeling himself blushing a little now, but he grinned through it just like Three was.

“Good,” Three said. “Then we have an agreement.”

They grinned embarrassedly at each other. But they were both very, very happy to agree.

This time, when they next went for food in the mess, Three did have to be careful sitting down. Despite the lube, being roughly pounding up the arse twice in the space of a few hours took its toll. One noticed with a smile, but tried not to keep looking. He didn’t want to draw attention to it, and risk tipping the others off. After that, if Three seriously stopped letting him fuck him, he wasn’t sure he’d survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Third part is in the works!


End file.
